


Moment in the Moonlight

by TonRepsaj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, CEO, Childhood Friends, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Money, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Revenge Sex, Romance, Teasing, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonRepsaj/pseuds/TonRepsaj
Summary: Is it possible to feel loved and be a posses item at the same time
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Moment in the Moonlight

"Is it normal to feel this way?" Soonyoung ask in his head while looking at the photo of Wonwoo backhugging him


End file.
